Swatkats 5D's
by JFox101
Summary: 5 teens in Megakat City have entered the new tournament. The prize? One wish to the winner. Jamie Furlong's wish? To expose Feral for the schmuk he truly is. Crtmson Dragon arc.
1. Chapter 1

**I have abandoned my attempt at Swatkats GX and decided to try my hand at 5D's, hope it doesn't suck!**

**Opening Theme: We Ride To Survive (5D's Dub Opening contest runner up)**

_**Check it out!**_

_**It's time to make your move!**_

_**Never has a moment felt so right!**_

_**No doubt!**_

_**Its down to me and you!**_

_**Movin' faster than the speed of light!**_

_**I can feel the engin pumping faster! Faster!**_

_**Ragin' with an appetite for Turbo Speed!**_

_**I can't stop till ya see what I got cuz I was born to be a winner!**_

_**Take a good look cause my game is off the hook**_

_**I am NO beginner!**_

_**Lean and mean listen to my machine kickin' into Overdrive!**_

_**We where born to ride!**_

_**We ride to survive!**_

_**Yeah!**_

**Chapter 1: A Halftime Duel**

I can't believe I have to wait another 3 weeks for my Turbo Dueling liscense. Jamie thought glumly as he trudged through Megakat High. Jamie was sixteen and had his learners permit already which allowed him to ride his Duel Runner but not Turbo Duel yet. He had to A lot of exciteed whispers ran through the students outside that morning when he drove his Duel Runner to school that day, he'd been working on it for 5 years from spare parts he found in the junkyard behind the Mechanics Shop his dad and uncle worked at.

You see his dad, Chance Furlong, and his best bud Jake Clawson had been rookie enforcers about to take out Dark Katwhen Commander Feral crasked into their plane causing their targeting system to malfunction and hit the brand new Enforcer Headquarters. They quot when Feral blamed them for it but not before he decided they would pay back the money it took to build the enormous building, even now they where almost halfway to paying off their "debt." Which was why Jamie got into dueling. Pro Duelists could make up to 50 grand a year and tournament prizes could top 100 grand sometimes. Because of his dad's reputation, most kids stayed away from him and he was an outcast at school. His dream was to pay off his dad and uncle's debt and expose Feral for the schmuk he really was.

"Hey Furlong." One of the Varsity team's players and the biggest jerk of the bunch greeted the hybrid in his usual manner. "Was that a Duel Runner I saw you pull into school on earlier?" His cronies laughed at his mocking tone.

Jamie growled. "Yes. Now back off." Jamie growled.

"Temper temper, that's exactly how your dad blew up Enforcer Headquarters." Caleb Feral sneered. Caleb was Feral's nephew and the younger brother of Felina, Jamie's godmother. Felina didn't like her uncle much either after Jamie showed her the proof he found that Feral rammed into their plane hoping to take Dark Kat down himself.

Jamie growled and shoved Caleb back. "Feral rammed dad and Uncle Jake's plane and he knows it, fuck off asshole." He said as he started to leave.

"Since you have a Duel Runner, you must have a deck right?" Caleb asked in a mocking tone.

"Probably worthless cards found at that dump he calls home." Another thug mocked.

Jamie slammed his locker shut. "Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"I have a proposition for you Furlong, ya see, during half time at this Saturday's game the school board wants a Duel, but they haven't found anyone willing to accept the job yet, if you accept and win, I'll ask Uncle to push your paperwork through early and you'll have your Turbo Duel license by next Wednesday.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Feral can do that?"

"You don't realize how much influence Uncle has do you?" Caleb asked. "Oh well, if you don't want your license early I'll just go find some other nerd."

"I'll do it." Jamie said before Caleb turned away.

"Good, make sure you win or you won't get your license till next year." Caleb threatened as he and his cronies left the hybrid at his locker.

Jamie took out his deck and shuffled it out of habit. "Well guys, looks like we got a job to do." He said as he put his cards in his deck box on his hip.

**Saturday...**

Jamie stood across from his opponent, from what Caleb told him he used a group of Level monsters known as the Masked Knoghts. This would be tough because they could deal damage in large amounts because of their special abilities.

"Welcome to our halftime special!" The announcer shouted over the loudspeaker. "A Duel between Redsville Seminole's and Megakat Crushers chosen duelists! Representing the Crushers is Jamie Furlong!" Several in the crowd booed as his dad's accident gave his father a bad reputation in town and as his son the reputation was passed on to him at school. "And the Seminole's representative Reginald Baxley!" He introduced the red furred tabby smirking in Jamies direction.

"There is a two hour time limit on the entire duel! Begin!" The announcer declared causing the duelists to act on instinct inserting their decks into their duel disks and the auto shuffle kicking in.

"Guests first I believe." Reginald said drawing his card and smirking. "I summon to the field Masked Knight Level 3 in attack mode." A small warrior type monster bearing a sword appeared on his side of the playing field. "And now I activate his special ability, you see once per round I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points. Go Swiping Knight Slash." The knight flew at Jamie and its holographic sword slashed through him. His lifepoint counter dropped to 3500. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Jamie LP" 3500 Reginald LP: 4000**

"I draw." Jamie declared drawing his card and also smirking. "I summon Mystic Baby Dragon in attack mode." (Attack 1200/Def: 400) A small dragon almost out of his egg shell appeared in his monster zone.

"What are ya doin Furlong? Wipe this guy out!" Caleb shouted.

"What a loser, that pathetic dragon's attack points don't compare to Masked Knight's." Reginald mocked the young dragon who wiggled and glared at him roaring softly. "Aww, did I hurt its widdle feewings?" He laughed.

"You won't be lsughing for long creep." Jamie smirked inserting a card in his spell/trap zone. "Cause I activate the spell card Mystic Revolution." The spell card's image started a swirling image like Negate Attack.

"What difference does it make?" Reginald asked in a worried tone.

"It means my little friend's momma is about to arrive, you see Mystic Revolustion allows me to send Mystic Baby Dragon to the graveyard and summon its momma to the field, Mystic Dragon!" A bluegreen colored european dragon roared to life as it burst from Mystic Revolution and floated down to Jamie's side making the audience gasp at the mighty beast.

**Mystic Dragon Atk: 3600/Def: 2400**

"Mystic Dragon! Attack Masked Knight Level 3!" Jamie shouted. A blast of green flame erupted from Mystic Dragon's mouth and she sent it at Masked Knight who feebly held its sword in a defensive position before its image shattered.

"Activate Defense Draw!" Reginald shouted quickly as a trap card opened up. "This very handy trap card negate's all battle damage and allows me to draw a card from my deck." he drew his card. (Cards in hand now 5)

"I end my turn." Jamie said (Cards in hand 4)

**In the stands...**

Chance had never actually seen his son duel with a disk before, when his son was little he used to play with him on the coffee table in the living room but that was it. He had to admit, Jamie was good. A level eight monster on the first turn was very rare in this game.

**Back to the duel...**

"I activate Level Modulation." Reginal said as the card image appeared next to him, "This card allows me to special summon one monster with LV in ist name from my graveyard. However it can't attack this round, and its effect is negated and you get to draw two cards from your deck."

Jamie drew his cards. Sweet he thought. Key Mouse and Star Blast. Those'll come in handy later. (6 cards in hand)

"And I activate Level Up!" Reginald declared. "This allows me to send Masked Knight LV 3 to the grave and summon Masked Knight LV 5 from my deck!" A taller knight appeared. "Now I play a second Level Up! And I send Masked Knight LV 5 to the Grave to summon Masked Knight Level 7!" The tallest of the knights appeared next to the red furred tom. "And I activate his special ability which allows me to inflict 1200 points of direct damage! Go!" He ordered the knight

**Jamie LP: 2300 Reginald LP: 4000**

"Get your ass in gear Furlong!" Caleb shouted at him from the sidelines.

"I end my turn with a facedown." A card back image appeared behind Masked Knight LV 7.

"My draw." Jamie said drawing his card and narrowing his eyes. "I summon to the field Key Mouse in attack mode." The small mouse was dwarfed by the size of Mystic Dragon.

Reginald laughed. "Oh come on Furlong you an do better than that!" He shouted over his laughter

:I also activate the Spell Card Star Blast!" Jamie declared as the image on the field began to glow. "By sacrificing 500 lifepoints per level, I'm allowed to reduce the level of one of my monsters by one. So Mystic Dragon's level is reduced to seven!" Mystic Dragon shrank in size a bit.

"Why would you reduce the level of your own monster?" Reginald asked in curiosity.

"Cause now I tune my Key Mouse to my Mystic Dragon!" Jamie declared excitedly and the crowd got excited as that meant a Synchro Summon. "And Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" A shining Silvery dragon roared to life on the duel field as it floated down next to its owner.

"Nice monster, but take a look at their attack points loser." Reginald pointed out.

**Stardust Dragon atk 2500 Masked Knight level 7 atk 2700**

"That's why I'm equipping Stardust with an equip spell! Back Wind!" The card image flipped around and a wind shield surrounded Stardust Dragon. "When equipped to a wind attribute monster Back Wind raises its attack power by 1500 till the end of the turn, then it lowers its attack power by half of its original attack points until the next turn. Now I activate Fissure!" He held up the simple spell card with his forefinger and thumb. "This spell destroys the monster with the highest attack power on your side of the field.

"Uh oh." Reginald said as a hand dragged Masked Knight LV 7 underground. At least I have my back up trap. He thought about the Sakeretsu Armor he laid facedown.

"I now activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jamie declared as the popular card destroyer spell was activated. "This spell allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your field, and I think I'll pick that face down of yours!" The typhoon that came out of the card image blew Sakeretsu Armor into the air and shattered it.

"Stardust Dragon, end this with Stardust Flare!:

Silver fire erupted from Stardust Dragons' mouth and struck Reginald as he held up his duel disk.

**Reginald LP: 0**

**Jamie wins. **

The audience roared and cheered. Even the football players patted him on the back as he walked past them. He stopped at Caleb. Caleb nodded pleasantly at him, impressed with his skills.

Turbo Duel License here I come! Jamie smiled as he walked up to his dad's truck to wait for the game to end.

**To Be Continued...**

**I thought I'd use a archtype we've never seen but once and one that came to mind was the Mystic archtype used by Blair Flannigan in GX. The other Mystics will be revealed in time. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening Theme: We Ride To Survive (5D's Dub Opening contest runner up)**

_**Check it out!**_

_**It's time to make your move!**_

_**Never has a moment felt so right!**_

_**No doubt!**_

_**Its down to me and you!**_

_**Movin' faster than the speed of light!**_

_**I can feel the engin pumping faster! Faster!**_

_**Ragin' with an appetite for Turbo Speed!**_

_**I can't stop till ya see what I got cuz I was born to be a winner!**_

_**Take a good look cause my game is off the hook**_

_**I am NO beginner!**_

_**Lean and mean listen to my machine kickin' into Overdrive!**_

_**We where born to ride!**_

_**We ride to survive!**_

_**Yeah!**_

**Chapter 2: Past Memories**

**Jamie had a relatively normal childhood despite living in Megakat City where attacks by supervillains happened every other month. He and his entire class had been held hostage on a field trip by a duel gang that somehow made the damage in a duel real. Jamie had just been experimenting with his Mystic deck and had JUST found Stardust Dragon. **

_**Jamie's LP: 1300 Thug's LP: 2500**_

"_Doesn't matter what you draw next shrimp, you and your classmates are going down one by one." The thug said smugly, his Curse of Dragon and Vice Dragon glaring down at the 8 year old hybrid. _

_Jamie had been roped into a duel with one of the thugs of the gang when they found his deck box in his backpack. Duels where forbidden on school grounds so those who took their decks everywhere wore their decks on their hips, or kept them in their disks. The gang's leader tossed Jamie his duel disk and ordered him to duel his right hand man to decide the fate of his classmates and their teacher. Jamie put up a formidable fight, but hadn't drawn any of his key Mystics yet. One way or another this would be his last draw. _

"_Its my turn." Jamie said, "I draw." He drew his card from his old Kaiba Corp mass production disk. Obsolete, but they got the job done. He grinned. Mystic Baby Magician. "I summon Mystic Baby Magician in attack mode!" _

_**Mystic Baby Magician (Atk 900/def 1400)**_

"_You might as well give up brat, my dragons will incinerate that little magician of yours next round." _

"_And YOU might as well shut up, cause I'm activating the spell card Mystic Revolution." _

"_Mystic what?" The thug asked nervously. _

"_In short terms, it means my little buddy here's about to grow up." Jamie explained. "I summon, Mystic Magician!" A long haired blonde mage appeared on Jamie's field much to the awe of his classmates and even the duel gang. _

_**Mystic Magician atk 2400/def 3500**_

"_And now I activate Mystic Magician's Special ability! When he's special summoned, he gets two Mage Counters placed on him. Then, if I remove them and one card in my hand from play, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field! So I remove the two Mage Counters, and my Stardust Xiaolong from play, and destroy Curse of Dragon, and Vice Dragon!" The two dragon's images Shattered. _

"_Mystic Magician! Attack his lifepoints directly!" _

"_I activate Mirror Force!" The thug cried out in panic revealing the rare, but effective trap. _

"_And I activate the trap Starlight Road!" Jamie exclaimed revealing his special trap card. "You see if you activate a card that would destroy one or more of my cards, I can negate its effect and destroy it!" Mirror Force shattered. "And I can special summon a very special monster to the field, Jamie said taking a card from his deck. "Take flight! Stardust Dragon!" The mighty dragon roared as it took flight in the sports dome he and his classmates where visiting, the football team being the top priority of the Enforcers and they seemingly forgot the group of second graders. _

"_End this!" Jamie shouted. "Stardust Flare!" Starry fire blared up in Stardust Dragon's mouth as he ran for the thug who had taken a run for it. Felina Feral who had suddenly burst through the doors that the gang's leader welded shut aimed her blaster at the duel gang and put them under arrest. However, she couldn't help but notice a glowing red mark on her godson's right arm..._

**He had made lots of new friends after that and even a medal for bravery from the Mayor himself. **

**Another incident that occurred was when he was kidnapped by Dark Kat himself. Apparently the sorcerer was interested in Jamie for some reason.**

"_Where is it boy?" Dark Kat shouted smacking him. _

"_What do you want FREAK?" Jamie shouted back rubbing the stinging hand mark on his cheek. _

"_Where is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon? I know you have one!" The cloaked feline shouted at him before the Swatkats burst onto the scene from above. T-Bone, seeing the slap mark on Jamie's cheek, was suddenly furious and really beat down on Dark Kat. Usually he was composed and kept his cool. _

_Dark Kat escaped as usual, but Jamie was curious as to why the Swatkats BOTH where upset that Dark Kat had hurt him. T-Bone even checked him over for any further injury as the Turokat (On Auto-Pilot at the time) carried him back to school._

_Jamie couldn't help but wonder, the Crimson Dragon? What is that?_

_Unfortunately, Over time, Jamie forgot that particular part of his little adventure with Dark Kat. _

**Present Day...**

Jamie smiled at the picture of his 8 year old self posed with the Mayor and Ms. Briggs when he got his medal for bravery in defeating the duel gang and protecting his classmates, though, as the years moved on, all of them either moved away, or went to different schools, he still kept in touch with some though. He shuffled his Turbo Duel deck and made his way to the school arena for Turbo Duels where one was held monthly and contestants where selected via random shuffle, his name had been drawn.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm starting to like this one better, how about you guys?**

**Review Review review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
